Sleight of Hand
'''Ability: '''Dexterity. '''Requires Training: '''Yes. '''Classes: '''All. Sleight of Hand allows a character to palm coin-sized objects, hide small objects or take objects from a creature's backpack. '''Check: '''There are two parts to a successful Sleight of Hand check. First, if trying to take an item from another creature, the item must first be acquired, and then the targeted creature must not notice the theft. Stealing the item is a simple skill test against the target's DC. The base DC for a neutral or tolerant creature is 20, and 30 for a hostile creature. This roll is modified by armor check penalties. The targeted creature then makes an opposed Spot check against the character's Sleight of Hand check. Hostile creatures have a +10 bonus to their Spot checks in this test. If the targeted creature succeeds at this opposed check, then the target has detected the theft attempt. An NPC who detects the attempt will turn hostile, and a PC will be informed that the character has attempted to use Sleight of Hand on him. If the character is successful at both checks, then he steals the item without being detected. A Sleight of Hand check (DC 10 * the item's weight) lets the character palm a tiny or coin-sized, unattended object without alerting others. Performing a minor feat of legerdemain, such as making a coin disappear, also has a DC of 10 unless an observer is determined to note where the item went. When the character uses this skill under close observation, the skill check is opposed by the observer's Spot check. The observer's success doesn't prevent the character from performing the action, just from doing it unnoticed. The character can hide a small object (including a light weapon or an easily concealed ranged weapon, such as a dart, sling, or hand crossbow) on his body. The Sleight of Hand check is opposed by the Spot check of anyone observing him or the Search check of anyone frisking him. In the latter case, the searcher gains a +4 bonus on the Search check, since it's generally easier to find such an object than to hide it. A dagger is easier to hide than most light weapons, and grants the character a +2 bonus on his Sleight of Hand check to conceal it. An extraordinarily small object, such as a coin, shuriken, or ring, grants the character a +4 bonus on his Sleight of Hand check to conceal it, and wearing heavy or baggy clothing (such as a cloak) grants him a +2 bonus on the check. The character can also use Sleight of Hand to entertain an audience as though he were using the Perform skill. In such a case, his "act" encompasses elements of legerdemain, juggling, and the like. '''Use: '''To steal an item from a creature, select skill, then a valid target. When acquiring a tiny object, if the character succeeds at a Sleight of Hand check against a DC of 10 * the item's weight (minimum DC 10), nearby enemies will not roll to detect the act. Category:Skills